Season 5
Season 5 of teen soap'' Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on Fox television network. Synopsis This season follows the gang during their sophomore year in college as they deal with issues that young adults face such as relationships, financial problems, sexual assault, parenthood, drug abuse, alcoholism, racism, politics, death, antisemitism, suicide, and cults. In this season, Dylan's problems with alcohol and drugs come back after the events of the season 4 finale. Brenda decides to stay in drama school in London, leaving her room at the Walsh's house vacant. Cindy and Jim take in their friend's daughter Valerie Malone, an old family friend of the Walshes, who arrives in Beverly Hills seeking refuge after her father's suicide. About Valerie almost immediately becomes the love interest of both Steve and Dylan and displays a penchant for smoking pot in the Walsh's house and shooting pool in comically seedy pool halls in the middle of the day. The two other new romantic storylines feature Clare Arnold, first seen as Brandon's stalker and eventually as David's rebound girl after he is dumped by Donna; and working-class Ray Pruit, the new boyfriend of Donna. Production The most popular zip code of the '90s changes dramatically in the '''fifth season', the halfway point of the show's 10-year run. With the departure of one of the primary characters -- Brenda Walsh -- multiple new faces arrive (and stick around) on Beverly Hills, 90210 for the first time. This is Tiffani Thiessen's first season as Valerie Malone and this is the last season for Gabrielle Carteris, Mark Damon Espinoza, Carol Potter and James Eckhouse as series regulars as their characters Andrea Zuckerman, Jesse Vasquez, Cindy Walsh and Jim Walsh, respectively. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Mark Damon Espinoza as Jesse Vasquez :Tiffani Thiessen as Valerie Malone :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Recurring cast :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin :Michael Durrell as Dr. John Martin :Nicholas Pryor as Chancelor Milton Arnold :Kathleen Robertson as Clare Arnold :Jamie Walters as Ray Pruit :Ryan Brown as Morton Muntz :Casper Van Dien as Griffin Stone :Caroline McWilliams as LuAnn Pruit Guest stars :Denise Dowse as Mrs. Teasley :Josh Taylor as Jack McKay :Christine Elise as Emily Valentine :Stephanie Beacham as Iris McKay :Ryanne Kettner as Erin Silver :Valerie Wildman as Christine Pettit :Cress Williams as D'Shawn Hardell :Joshua Beckett as Josh Richland :Kerrie Keane as Suzanne Steele :Noley Thornton as Erica Steele :David Hayward as Kevin Weaver :Jed Allan as Rush Sanders :Nancy Sorel as Gloria Richland :Vance Valencia as Juarez :Howie Long as Himself :Nancy Stephens as Helen :David Dean as Travis Farnham :F.J. Rio as Alex Diaz :Aki Aleong as President Ferdinand Quintero :Reamy Hall as Kaye Whitney :James Calvert as Ben Lerner :Jon Gries as Dope Dealer :John Voldstad as Clerk :Marga Chavez as Teresa Vasquez :Alma Beltran as Celia Vasquez :Derek Sage as Tommy :Mackenzie Phillips as Counselor Ellen Marks :Kristen Dalton as Jamie Young :Clayton Rohner as Dr. Fox :Natalie Venetia Belcon as Janice Williams :Sara Melson as Alison Lash :Kristine Mejia as Dana :Wings Hauser as J. Jay Jones Trivia * This season also marks the start of the Peach Pit's after-hours club, After Dark, initially run by Steve. * The fifth season aired Wednesday nights at 8/9c in the United States averaging 14.7 million viewers a week. * The season was released on DVD as an eight disc boxed set under the title of Beverly Hills, 90210: The Fifth Season on July 29, 2009 by CBS DVD. Photos :Season 5 (BH)/Gallery Episodes Category:Seasons (BH)